


Fine Lines #4: Go Fish

by AYangThang



Series: Fine Lines [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Asexual Character, Card Games, F/F, F/M, Mild BDSM, Nipple Play, Romance, Sexual Characters, Very Low Protocol BDSM playscene, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYangThang/pseuds/AYangThang
Summary: Snapshot scene: To everyone's delight, a game of "Go Fish" takes a turn for the perverse. Even as an Asexual, Weiss joins in on the game to bond with Yang. She has to admit, this is one game she doesn't mind losing.
Relationships: Arslan Altan/Reese Chloris, Ghira Belladonna/Kali Belladonna, Glynda Goodwitch/Pyrrha Nikos, Mention of Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Fine Lines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889428
Kudos: 10





	Fine Lines #4: Go Fish

Weiss wasn’t particularly sex-repulsed, as some within her community tended to be. She just didn’t find any particular interest in the act. She didn’t like to be too aroused, because that was far more annoying than it was helpful. To her, sexual release was akin to watching a television show she didn’t particularly enjoy, or listening to an album of music that wasn’t to her tastes. She could see the appeal others had for sex, understood it intellectually. She couldn’t fault them, even when she felt the urge to crinkle her nose when sexual acts crossed a threshold she wasn’t particularly comfortable engaging in herself.

Much like she wouldn’t watch a gratuitous horror or action movies simply for the sake of enjoyment, she wouldn’t seek out sex for pleasure.

Therefore, when it came to BDSM, there were a vast many kinks that she wasn’t incredibly invested in. There were a vast many more she didn’t care to explore or even talk about. While she would occasionally enter the playroom for the early performances, she would often leave once things truly began to heat up. Her outfit of choice during these gatherings was a white leather body suit that covered her torso entirely, hugging her form yet revealing nothing. White open toed heels completed the piece, simplistic in its design. The only shock of color anywhere to be found was in the icy blue zipper that traveled from neck to navel, depending on just how revealing Weiss sought to be on any given evening.

Zipped completely, as it was now, her nipples would strain against the fabric. Tight as it was when she wore nothing but panties beneath it, that was to be expected. A simple bodily response to equally simple stimuli. She could live with that. She could make peace for why her body was doing such a thing. It was little more than basic biology, the scientific answer acting as a balm against what she would normally regard as highly unpleasant. It wasn’t that she couldn’t become aroused. Her body could be very responsive when it wants to be, much to her own personal dismay. She just didn’t like when it did. That part she would have been much happier without.

While others would usually end up in various stages of undress, Weiss never went that far. She never needed to. Yet two fingers lifted, clasping the snowflake and tugging the zipper down a little. This loosened the tight form fitting leather, placing just a hint of cleavage on display in return for a little less physical stimulation. A fair trade, all things considered.

And, if she were honest, there was plenty to consider. None in the least being the fact that she was surrounded by plenty of women. Namely, one woman particularly. The love of her life, Yang. If anyone could inspire her to seek sexual congress, rare as it was, it was Yang. If anyone could convince her that sexual intercourse was worth something meaningful, it was Yang. And, if Weiss did find the stirring’s strong enough to do something about it, it would only be done with Yang.

The bond she had with Yang went far beyond anything else she had ever felt for anyone. She would not risk losing such an amazing feeling, not even slightly. Even if there were some things she couldn’t often offer. Even if there were some things she would never offer at all. Weiss could admit there were times she was completely at a loss for how best to navigate the sexual complexities of their relationship. Even then, Yang made her feel love, something Weiss would never dare to lose.

So here she was among the BDSM playgroup, an outlier among them. The least adventurous by far, and still learning how best to proceed in a way that felt gratifying for both herself, and her lover.

She wouldn’t say she was particularly dominant, but she certainly wasn’t a submissive, either. Her role in the group was hard to define, because Weiss was not a person who fit cleanly in any defined role, unlike many of the others. She never used scene names with her submissive, primarily because she never needed to. Her exploits never went far enough to need it, and her bond with Yang was something she considered to hold true in all aspects of her life.

She was here because of Yang, and joined in the games as a form of bonding. Yang’s true dominant figure was Winter, and that’s the way things would stay.

While several members in their playgroup had retired to the far more formal playroom, those that were in the mood for an extremely mild night overtook the sitting room. With a card table in place, they enjoyed a game of go fish that had taken a turn for the perverse.

With a wineglass in hand filled with sparkling cider, Weiss shuffled the cards in front of her. Although she would have preferred something with a bit more body, alcohol was heavily regulated among the group. It was not served 1 hour before formal play, never during, and not until three hours after a play session had concluded. It was a bylaw of the group, written with several other rules that hung framed on the wall for all to see.

Smirking at the way Yang twitched beside her, the next round of the game proceeded. A low hum of a vibrator teasing the blonde’s clit with every round that Weiss lost. The winner of the round had control of the dials, and Glynda had been toping the charts on matches won. Kali, wearing little more than a thong, went around to serve more cider the parched participants playing the game.

From the looks of it, Kali would have rather been in the playroom herself. At least, she would have, if Blake had not been inhabiting it with Ruby. Another rule. Family members divided themselves, either with privacy screens or entirely different rooms. For the Belladonna’s, that rule was of utmost importance, something that needed to be respected for everyone involved.

“Come to me, Kitten.” Arslan coaxed, beckoning the older woman beside her.

“Meow.” Kali said back sassily with an upraised brow. She was a switch by her nature, loving to top for the right person, but taking great joy within her submission. The subs took turns acting as staff to those enjoying the night in other ways, and it was Kali’s turn to act as one of tonight’s servants.

“Now, now, be a good girl.” Ghira said from his place in a nearby armchair. Admiring the eye candy on display around the room. His dick strained tightly against jeans, but full nudity in the sitting room was firmly prohibited. While tops were free to come off, bottoms were expected to stay on. “I wouldn’t want to hear any complaints about your service tonight.”

“Of course, my love.” Kali said, smiling sweetly at him before making her way to Arslan.

The moment she did, a firm hand fell on her rear. A caress examining each and every contour of her ass. The Belladonna booty ran strong among the women, and Kali’s shapely rear was particularly well framed tonight in Coco’s newest fashion creation.

“That’s a good girl…” Arslan replied, enjoying the soft lace that hugged those magnificent curves. Then Glynda plucked the last card of the round. Her please smile falling from her lips as she glared at Glynda in annoyance. “Oh, fuck me.” Arslan scoffed when Glynda would once again be keeping the dials in hand for another round. Her hand lifted from Kali’s ass, slapping it back down firmly. Kali pressed into that slap, wishing for more as she bit her lip to conceal a pleasantly surprised squeal. 

“Careful what you ask for, I may just take you up on that.” Glynda said, a wicked smirk slipping across her features at the mere thought.

“You’d have to win several more rounds before I’d even consider it.” Arslan said dryly, pulling Kali into her lap. If she couldn’t win a round to play with their all too willing toys, she might as well sample their all too willing servant of the evening. “You see, this is exactly why I never join you at the casino. I’d lose my ass.”

"Now that's a thought..." Glynda said thoughtfully. "I'd love to help you with that, if it were ever a desire of yours."

"Shut up..."

“If you were more invested in our little game, you wouldn’t lose so terribly.” Weiss told her, noticing that Arslan only managed to pluck two pairs, her lowest score yet. It seemed she needed a bit more motivation to win. “If you’re willing to bet something other than money, side wagers may be in order.”

“Perhaps, although not until I collect my prize.” Glynda said, considering the vast many things a side wager might entail. “Your little spitfire might not last much longer.”

Weiss glanced over to the side, inspecting Yang. Glynda was probably right. Yang was alright, but incredibly aroused. A little while longer, and she would need to be turned over to Winter for orgasmic release. “She’ll last long enough.” Weiss said, watching as Yang’s eyes lit up pleadingly. The gag in her mouth stifling her begging. Weiss only rolled her eyes. “Oh, now stop fussing, Yang. If you don’t, I’ll tell your Queen you were quite rebellious. You wouldn’t want that, now would you?”

Yang shook her head violently, she didn’t want that. Not at all. She never liked displeasing her lovers, but Winter was strict when she was crossed. After all, she was her Queen for a reason, and Yang aimed to please.

“I thought so…” Weiss replied as she turned her attention back to the table.

Glynda stood from her position, nipple clamps in hand as she claimed her spoils for the round. For her own sub, the clamps were metal, hard and unyielding. A sharp muffled squeal, pain and pleasure falling from Pyrrha’s lips when Glynda attached them. For Yang, it came in the form of clothes pins, which she eagerly awaited the sensation of. For Reese and her far more sensitive breasts, plastic clamps with soft rubber tips decorated her smaller breasts in a way that even Weiss found amusing. The woman had always been something of a tomboy, certainly toying with the lines of gender in a way that made those hot pink clamps look completely absurd on her.

When Glynda sat down, the dials changed and the laminated cards were collected for shuffling. Weiss chuckled quietly as Yang and Pyrrha thrashed, metal handcuffs keeping them from finding any release on their own terms. Reese was less restricted, a mere ribbon tying her hands.

“Another round?” Weiss asked.

“Certainly.” Glynda agreed.

“Count me in.” Arslan nodded.

With that, the next round was on.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've recently started creating content with a long time friend of mine. Together we're known as "The Demented Ferrets". We have all sorts of content being prepped. We stream on Twitch, and now we have a YouTube channel.
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: https://twitter.com/FerretsDemented  
> Our Blog: https://dementedferrets.com/
> 
> If you want to watch us make fools of ourselves on Twitch you can do that here: https://www.twitch.tv/the_demented_ferrets
> 
> Tuesdays: 9:00 PM - 12:00 AM (GMT)  
> Wednesdays: 9:00 PM - 12:00 AM (GMT)  
> Saturdays: 12:00 PM - 3:00 PM (GMT)
> 
> If you want to see our YouTube content, you can do that here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC57x2Xu2IXCbqyZIhxMJ7kA


End file.
